sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Anthony
Lucas James Anthony ' ' Goes By: Lucas Nicknames: Luke Species: Fae//Vampire Age: 126 years old. Zodiac: . Gender: Male. Eye Color: Seductive Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 6 ft 1 in. Weight: 192 lbs. Looks Like: Oliver Goodwill. Accents: Tattoos: '''Tribal on his left shoulder and heartagram on his right shoulder '''Orientation: Straight Sexually: Status: Single. Occupation: ''' '''Allied With: Rogue Lucas James was born on a warm summer day just outside Wiltshire, United Kingdom to a young woman answering to the name Alison Robinson. He was almost given up for adoption because her grandparents knew his mother was to young to raise him on her own, teenage pregnancy was frowned upon back then. The year he was to turn a year old his mother fell in love with a man named Alonzo Anthony, they married just before Lucas's 1st birthday. Lucas as adopted by Alonzo, given the best life possible but as he got older he noticed something about the man he called father. He saw a darker side to the man when he was drunk, when he was nineteen years old he witnessed the most horrifying tragedy of his life. His mother was laying on the bed covered in blood, the man he called his father was standing over her with a evil grin on his face. Lucas fled from his home that same evening, returned for his mother's funeral but after that he was gone. He stayed away for a very long time, was happy to find out that Alonzo had been killed. All the family he had had passed away, he was left alone to mourn the death of the only woman he had ever loved. Lucas has yet to find love because he never loved anyone other then his mother, was so thankful to her for keeping him. If Lucas were ever to come face to face with the man that raised him as if he was his own he would kill him, make sure he suffered. Nobody should witness what he did that night, it haunts him to where it's really hard for him to sleep at night. He's never felt safe because he's afraid his father or the man he called dad will hunt him down, beat him or kill him. That night was the scariest night of Lucas's life, he doesn't have a soul at this point but he does have a alter ego who goes by Luke that does have a soul which is complicated to explain. ' Traits:' Quirks: Paces when he's brooding, curses like a sailor when he's mad, smokes around other people, obsessivly flirts, and loses his temper easily. Habits: Smoking Likes: Women, classical music, art museums, the theater, and torture. Dislikes: Children, loud music, witches, and poetry. Fears: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Allergies: '''Sunlight '''Fetishes: Strengths: Weaknesses: ''' Easily angered, stakes, sunlight, decapitation, etc. '''Future Goals: Fashion Sense: Enhancements: ''' Reflexes, super speed, senses, strength, and vision. '''Skills: Combat tatics and stealth tatics Family: Alison Robinson (deceased mother) Romantically Interested In: No One 'Past Relationships: '''None '''Sexual Incounters: ' 'Pets: ' ' lucas12.jpg lucas11.jpg lucas10.jpg lucas8.jpg lucas5.jpg lucas4.jpg lucas3.jpg lucas2.jpg lucas.jpg '